


tell me

by joltik



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Vaginal Fingering, also a touch of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joltik/pseuds/joltik
Summary: “I need...I need you to tell me what you want me to do to you. Exactly what you want from me, as filthy as possible. Don’t hold anything back, El.”Edelgard immediately flushes, turns her face away. “...You know how...how emb—ahh, embarrassing I find it, whenever...whenever you ask this of me, my love…”“I know. But...I like it.”
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 204





	tell me

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 of "on a road to nowhere" is...maybe a third of the way done, but I needed to take a break to write some quick and dirty smut

She has Edelgard under her, sprawled out naked and beautiful—pale skin and paler hair cascading over sheets of a fine crimson satin, she’s so, so, _so_ beautiful it’s the most beautiful sight she’s ever seen and she’s so blessed to get to see it all the time and—it’s a heady, powerful feeling, a feeling unlike anything she could have even imagined before, back when she...didn’t really feel _anything_...and it’s... _it’s_ —

Byleth reaches a hand down between Edelgard’s legs, presses her fingers against her folds, strokes her. The heavy sounds of her breathing, the look in her eyes, feeling the evidence of her arousal, flowing from her...it’s intoxicating. “El…” Byleth hums against her throat, nuzzling against her chin. “El, do you know what I want from you?”

Edelgard makes an inquisitive noise that promptly turns into a moan as Byleth plays with her, feels the sound vibrate through her throat.

“I need...I need you to tell me what you want me to do to you. Exactly what you want from me, as filthy as possible. Don’t hold anything back, El.”

Edelgard immediately flushes, turns her face away. “...You know how...how emb— _ahh_ , embarrassing I find it, whenever...whenever you ask this of me, my love…”

“I know. But...I like it.”

Edelgard huffs. “Fine...I want....I want your fingers, my love. I want them...mm, I want them...inside of me. I want...I _need_ you to fuck me...Byleth…”

Byleth obliges her, pressing one finger into her, then two. “Mm...you’re always so wet for me. You’re so good. Such a good girl, El.”

Edelgard attempts to sigh, but it comes out as a soft moan instead. “You...don’t have to say things like that, you know,” she says, sounding faintly embarrassed.

“You like it, though,” Byleth says, and she knows from the way Edelgard’s ears turn pink that she’s correct. “Is this enough, or do you want more?”

“I...more, please,” she breathes, looking up at her. “I want you...to open me. To fill me up, until I feel only you.”

“Mm,” Byleth hums. Draws her fingers out of her, part of the way, adds a third. Stretching her, opening her, like she wanted. “More?” she murmurs, her voice husky, unable to keep her want, her desire, out of her voice even if she wanted to..

“Y-yes.”

Four fingers, then. It’s harder to go in as deep like this, but that’s fine. Waits for her to get used to being filled like this. The stretch, the give, as she opens up to her, for her. “How do you want this? Gentle, or rough?”

A muffled laugh. “You don’t...have to go easy on me, my love. I’ll take what you can give to me.”

“You want it rough, then.”

“Please.”

She presses into her, fills her, draws back, and opens her again. Takes in the sheen of sweat on her skin, the sound of her breathing, the noises she makes as Byleth moves in her, soft gasps and moans, building and building, the feel of her around her fingers, taking her in. It’s so much, more than she knew she wanted, more than she knew she was allowed. It’s almost more than her heart can take, she thinks. “What...what do you want from me now?” she says, breathless.

“Wh— _haa_ , what...you’re asking me... _hah_...you’re asking me that...now?”

“Mm...I need to know...I need to know,” she says, pressed against the junction of her neck and shoulder, breathing her in, “what you want. What you _need_. Please...tell me.”

“What I want....I need...I—I want you to bring me o-over the edge. I need…”

“Mmm...yes, El?”

“I need...to come, please.”

“Anything for you. Always.” She drops her other hand down to tease her, play with her, rub against her clit, while her other hand continues to fuck into her. She’s so close, Byleth knows her, knows her body well enough to tell, even if it wasn’t for her desperate words, the noises she’s made, but even so, it’s always a wonder to see her going over the edge, it’s...gratifying, addicting, and she almost gets more pleasure out of it than she would out of orgasming herself.

She holds Edelgard as she comes down, body flush against hers. She’s so, so beautiful, so soft, and she’s hers, and her heart is full in a way she never could have imagined.

Eventually, Edelgard stirs against her, says, “Byleth, my love, do you want...”

“Mm, no, not right now...Right now, I’m happy just to hold you, I think. Just...to be close with you.”

“...If you’re sure,” she says. She’s silent for a moment. “I...do wonder. Why is it that you enjoy mortifying me so, my heart? By asking me to say such things.”

“Hmm…” Byleth says, thinking. “It’s not about embarrassing you, and if you really don’t like it, I can stop. But...it’s nice, I think.”

“It’s...nice, you say,” Edelgard says, sounding dubious.

“Because...you speak so formally, most of the time. You’re very careful with your words, and I guess that’s what an emperor is supposed to do, but...I like it. Hearing you not holding anything back.”

“I see.”

“Plus, it’s just...kinda hot, seeing you swear.”

“I...see,” Edelgard says, looking mildly exasperated. That’s fine, though. “I...can’t say I understand the appeal, but...if it’s for you, it’s fine occasionally, I suppose.”

“Mm...I love you, El.”

“I love you too, my heart.”


End file.
